I'll Fall For You
by Rae1
Summary: Taisuke One-shot. Daisuke, poodle skirts, and flagpoles? It only works in a world where he's also molested by Taichi.


Author: Rae  
  
Title: I'll Fall For You  
  
Pairing: Taisuke (Lecherous Taichi warning!)  
  
Genre: Humor/Fluff/WTF?  
  
Warnings: Poodle skirts, random embarassment for Daisuke, blackmail, and overuse of a minor canon character. (but I like Jun, so it's okay.) OneShot.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't know Digimon or the characters, nor do I make a profit from writing and posting fanfiction. I do, however, get a sick enjoyment out of putting them into odd situations. Now, for your reading pleasure....  
  
******  
  
"Yes, I realize he doesn't quite fit into the poodle skirt and it looks funny since he's tied halfway up the flagpole. I'm just trying to tell you it's not as bad as it looks. Really." As if in illustration of that point, Taichi raised his hands in an "I come unarmed" gesture and smiled his most charming smile. It went over like barrel over Niagara falls, complete with idiot falling headlong to his doom.   
  
Jun was not impressed. Actually, if truth had to be told, she was impressed but was trying very hard not to look it. This was by far the most absolute embarrassing situation she'd ever caught Daisuke in and even though it hadn't been her idea, she could reap the benefits of this little mortifying scene for all it was worth for a long while to come. That was, if Daisuke managed to live through the experience.  
  
Hanging from the flagpole by the rope around his ankle--which had been tied to his waist but had slipped and wrapped instead around his foot--Daisuke was a picture of misery. The skirt he was wearing was hanging around his chest instead of around his knees, and the pink panties he was wearing were about eight shades lighter than his face. The blood was currently flowing straight to his brain and giving him a rather unhealthy looking complexion. Jun was almost sympathetic to the physical distress he was in, but the opportunity for blackmail was causing her greed to override the gentler emotions.  
  
Taichi followed her gaze to where Daisuke was currently holding onto the pole with both hands, his left leg wrapped around it in case he finished falling out of the rope and dropped to the ground. He was far enough up the fall could be fatal, a fact which finally managed to imprint itself on Jun's face, overriding the greed with sudden realization she'd get blamed since she was there and now accountable for her brother. "Daisuke, get down from there!" Her parents would never forgive her and the news would get out and ruin her chances with all the hot guys.  
  
And okay, if she was being really honest with herself, she didn't really want to be brotherless. Daisuke had his uses, even if most of them were based on enterainment value. Given Daisuke's current situation, Taichi must have agreed with her about that much, at least. The older brunet was looking back up at Daisuke, one hand on his hip and the other rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
"You know, this really wasn't part of the original plan," he told her conspiritually. He waved a hand at the knot of ropes at the bottom of the pole, where they should have been able to lower Daisuke slowly. Now, however, the only way they could get the rope undone was to cut it off. The rapid descent option was one they were only contemplating as a last resort.  
  
"Guys?" Daisuke asked, craning his head around in an attempt to look at them right side up. It had to be annoying to be seeing everything the wrong way down. "When can I get down?" He sounded hopeful for someone who had been tied to a pole for the better part of twenty minutes. Taichi looked at Jun before looking guiltily away.  
  
There was no one else around and neither Jun nor Taichi had a phone with them. The only other option was for one of them to go find help, and that idea was also at the bottom of the list, given that few adults would believe a boy had been convinced to put on a skirt and climb a flagpole without a minimum of effort.  
  
"I'll go," Jun said finally. If nothing else, she could call her parents. They, at least, would believe she was telling the truth. It sounded like something Daisuke would do, especially where his "Taichi-sempai" was concerned.  
  
Taichi shot her a grateful look. She noticed it was still mixed in with a fair amount of guilt and she had to wonder if he wasn't enjoying the little show her brother was unwittingly giving. "Thanks. I'll stay here with him."  
  
She nodded and gave him a surreptious once-over as she turned. Oh, yes. Her brother's idol was definitely enjoying the situation. He probably would have enjoyed it more if-  
  
*****  
  
-If Daisuke was just low enough on the pole Taichi could have taken advantage of the situation. As much as we was liking the free and unlimited panty shots, Taichi was a hands-on kind of person, and this distance-forced, no-touching policy was wearing thin rapidly. It didn't help that Taichi's ogling had been cut short by Jun's unexpected and untimely arrival. He didn't know where she had come from or why she was there, he was just thankful she was leaving.  
  
He turned to look at Daisuke as soon as they were mostly witness-free, meaning Jun had walked a fair distance away and was out of earshot. "Daisuke, you okay?" he asked, letting worry color his voice. It was okay to act like he wasn't all that concerned with Daisuke's precarious position, but since it was just he and Daisuke, it was easier to let go of the bravado and ensure himself the younger boy wasn't suffering from brain damage from the excess flow of blood.  
  
"Yeah, I think so," Daisuke answered after a moment. He shifted to try to get a better look at Taichi and yelled suddenly as the rope started to slip again. Taichi saw the sudden tensing in Daisuke's body as he held on tightly with both hands and the foot he had around the pole. It looked like there wasn't going to be time for Jun to return with help. Desperate times called for desperate measures.  
  
"Daisuke, you trust me, right?" Taichi asked, walking to the base of the pole and resting one hand on it while he looked up at Daisuke. It cut off the panty-shot, but some things were more important. Such as getting Daisuke down the pole ALIVE so Taichi could do more than look.  
  
Daisuke held very still and silent for a moment before nodding slightly. "You know I trust you, Taichi-sempai."  
  
Taichi smiled and decided to tuck that little promising statement away for better use. "Then I want you to wrap your right leg around the pole, get it free from the rope, and then slide down to me."  
  
More silence this time, followed by a quick, "Are you kidding?"  
  
"No, I'm not," Taichi said patiently, smiling. "I'm standing under you, Daisuke. I'll catch you before you hit the ground. I promise."  
  
He had no sooner spoke the last two words that Daisuke was loosening his hold enough to fall into a controlled slide. Taichi was ready for him at the bottom, one arm going under Daisuke's shoulders to begin to return him to an upright position. The other arm went under his knees when they came to the right level. Then he was standing Daisuke on his feet and holding the boy up by his collar as he kissed him. "Don't you -ever- scare me like that again."  
  
Daisuke blinked once, opened his mouth and managed a surprised, "Taichi-" and then promptly passed out as the blood began to drain back to the rest of his body.  
  
Grinning happily now Daisuke was on the ground and safe, Taichi sat on the ground and positioned Daisuke in his lap. And if the skirt was kind of high on Daisuke's legs and Taichi's hands were making free with lots of bare skin... well, there weren't any witnesses and Taichi wasn't telling.  
  
****End**** 


End file.
